Baśnie Barda Beedle'a
thumb|195px Baśnie Barda Beedle'a — zbiór bajek bardzo popularny w świecie czarodziejów. Książka zawiera 5 opowiadań: * Czarodziej i skaczący garnek * Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu * Włochate serce czarodzieja * Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek * Opowieść o trzech braciach ''Czarodziej i skaczący garnek'' W pierwszej baśni pewien stary czarodziej pomagał mugolom w ich problemach, lecz jego syn nie podzielał jego uczuć. Kiedy starzec zmarł, syn postanowił, że nie będzie pomagał mugolom. Odziedziczył po ojcu stary, mosiężny kociołek, a w nim list i mały bambosz. Do młodego czarownika przychodzili ludzie ze swoimi problemami, on jednak odsyłał ich z powrotem. Wówczas kociołek zaczął skakać na mosiężnej nóżce. Zaczął pokrywać się brodawkami, ryczeć jak osioł, wymiotować ślimakami i urzeczywistniał czarodziejowi każdy problem ludzi z wioski. Z początku młody czarodziej to lekceważył, jednak z upływem czasu coraz bardziej go to denerwowało - nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść. W końcu odkrył, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się hałasów jest ulżenie w niedoli mugolom. Wybiegł więc z domu ze skaczącym kociołkiem i zaczął miotać zaklęciami pomagając ludziom. Gdy było już po wszystkim, kociołek wypluł bambosz, włożył go na mosiężną nóżkę i odszedł z czarodziejem w pokoju. Od tej pory mężczyzna zawsze pomagał ludziom, bo bał się, że kociołek zrzuci bambosz i znów zacznie hałasować. ''Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu'' Druga baśń opowiada o zaklętej fontannie, znajdującej się w ogrodzie, który tylko jeden raz w roku wpuszcza jednego śmiałka. Trzy czarownice - Amata (o złamanym sercu), Asza (chora na śmiertelną chorobę) i Altheda (która straciła wszystko) postanowiły, że gdy na którąś z nich padnie wybór, wejdą razem do ogrodu. Wybór padł na Aszę, która szybko złapała Althedę, a ta zaś Amatę. Szata Amaty zahaczyła o zbroję rycerza siedzącego na wątłym koniu. W ogrodzie dowiedziały się, że rycerz zwany jest Baronem Pechowcem. I tak cała czwórka szła przez ogród aż nagle zobaczyli wielką górę i owiniętą na niej Glistę. Kiedy się zbliżyli, Glista przemówiła ludzkim głosem. Jej słowa brzmiały tak: „Zapłać mi smakiem twego bólu”. Baron natarł na potwora, lecz klinga rycerza pękła, a Amata i Asza zaczęły miotać w Glistę zaklęciami, a Altheda, która nie posiadała różdżki rzucała w nią kamieniami. Słońce było coraz wyżej nad widnokręgiem i Asza zaczęła płakać. Glista zniżyła swój ohydny łeb i spiła łzy z policzków Aszy. Kiedy zaspokoiła swe pragnienie, spełzła z góry i ustąpiła drogę czterem podróżnikom. Zaczęli się wspinać, a gdy byli już blisko szczytu zauważyli napis wyryty na skale: „Zapłać mi owocem swojej pracy”. Baron Pechowiec położył jedyną monetę jaką miał na kamieniu, lecz moneta się sturlała i przepadła. Wspinali się wiele godzin, lecz dzielna Altheda nie poddawała się. Napis był ciągle przed nimi. Nagle z czoła czarownicy na napis skapnęła kropla potu. Słowa zniknęły, a podróżnicy wspięli się na szczyt. Już widzieli fontannę, gdy drogę zagrodziła im rzeka. Rycerz próbował przepłynąć ją na swojej tarczy, lecz ona zatonęła, a on sam zaczął się topić. Czarownice pomogły mu wyjść z wody i zauważyły napis na wygładzonym przez wodę kamieniu. „Zapłać mi skarbem swojej przeszłości”. Kiedy zaczęły myśleć o znaczeniu napisu, Amata pojęła o co chodzi. Dobyła różdżki i puściła w strumień wszystkie wspomnienia z ukochanym. Ulotniły się, a przejście rzeczki okazało się dziecinnie łatwe. Amata nie potrzebowała już kąpieli w Fontannie Szczęśliwego losu, bo zapomniała o ukochanym. Kiedy stali już przed fontanną, Asza upadła bez zmysłów na ziemię. Altheda zaczęła zbierać zioła, zmieszała je z wodą z fontanny i uleczyła kobietę. Asza była już zdrowa, więc nie potrzebowała kąpieli w fontannie. Altheda oznajmiła, że skoro uleczyła tę chorobę, to może to zrobić z każdą inną i zaczęła zbierać zioła, mówiąc, że ona także nie potrzebuje kąpieli w fontannie. Wybór padł na pechowego rycerza, który po wyjściu z wody oświadczył się Amacie. Wszyscy czworo wyszli szczęśliwi z ogrodu, chociaż nie wiedzieli, że wody fontanny wcale nie były zaczarowane. ''Włochate Serce Czarodzieja'' Baśń opowiada o bogatym, przystojnym czarodzieju. Uważał on, że rzeczy, które ludzie robią gdy się zakochają są poniżej jego godności. Postanowił więc, że nigdy się nie zakocha i nie ożeni. Mijały lata i kiedy jego rówieśnicy mieli żony i dzieci, on nadal zostawał bezżenny. Pewnego razu czarodziej usłyszał rozmowę dwóch lokajów. Wyrażali oni współczucie temu, że tak bogaty i możny jest nieobdarzony niczyją miłością, podczas gdy drugi wyraźnie z tego szydził. Maga rozwścieczyły, ale i zasmuciły te słowa tak, że postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć żonę piękną, by wzbudzała zazdrość i pożądanie każdego, kto ją mija. W dodatku miała dorównywać mu bogactwem, by nie musiał wyrzekać się wygody do której przywykł i być czystokrwistą czarownicą, by ich dzieci odziedziczyły zdolności magiczne. Następnego dnia przeprowadziła się do sąsiedztwa czarodzieja, dziewczyna piękna, bogata o dobrym sercu i zdolnościach magicznych. Spełniała wszystkie żądania maga. Poruszała serca wszystkich mężczyzn. Tylko serce czarodzieja pozostawało niewzruszone, ale uznał, że takiej żony szukał, więc zaczął się starać o jej rękę. Ludzie widząc zmianę w zachowaniu i wyglądzie maga, zaczęli mówić dziewczynie, że dokonała czegoś, czego nie udało się żadnej innej. Ją zaś mężczyzna fascynował, ale zarazem odpychał. Czuła chłód pod jego zalotami i pochlebstwami. Jej krewni uważali taki związek za jak najbardziej pożądany, dlatego więc przyjęli zaproszenie na ucztę wydaną przez czarodzieja na cześć dziewczyny. Była to uczta godna króla. Na stole stała złota i srebrna zastawa. Podano najlepsze wina i najwykwintniejsze potrawy. Grano piosenki o miłości na instrumentach o jedwabnych strunach. Panna siedziała obok maga na tronie. Ten szeptał jej pochlebstwa i czułe słówka zaczerpnięte od poetów. W końcu dziewczyna wyraziła swoje wątpliwości co do tego, że czarodziej ma serce. Czarodziej odrzekł jej, że może zaspokoić jej ciekawość. Zaprowadził ją do zamkowych lochów i pokazał jej spoczywające w kryształowej szkatułce bijące serce porośnięte włosami. Dziewczyna zaczęła go błagać o umieszczenie serca z powrotem tam gdzie jego miejsce. On spełnił jej żądania. Uradowana dziewczyna objęła go. Serce przeszyły niezrozumiałe emocje, gdyż zdziczało zamknięte w lochu i żądało tego co samolubne i przewrotne. Tymczasem na górze goście zaczęli się martwić długą nieobecnością dziewczyny i maga. Po długich godzinach zaczęto przeszukiwać zamek. Znaleziono ich w lochu. Dziewczyna leżała na posadzce martwa z rozciętą piersią. Obok niej klęczał czarodziej trzymając w jednym ręku duże, gładkie, szkarłatne serce. Lizał je i gładził ślubując zamienić na własne. W drugiej ręce trzymał różdżkę i próbował wywabić ze swojej piersi małe, włochate, skurczone serce. Ono jednak było silniejsze i trzymało się tam uparcie, nie chcąc wracać do kryształowej trumny. Mag odrzucił różdżkę i złapał sztylet wołając, że nie pozwoli by władało nim własne serce. Wyciął je sobie z piersi. Po chwili padł na martwe ciało dziewczyny i wyzionął ducha. ''Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek'' Dawno temu w pewnym dalekim kraju żył głupi król, który postanowił, że tylko on będzie miał moc magiczną. Rozkazał więc dowódcy swojej armii utworzyć Brygadę Łowców Czarownic i wyposażył ją w sforę krwiożerczych czarnych psów. Nakazał też, by w każdej wiosce i w każdym mieście jego państwa odczytano następujące wezwanie: „Król poszukuje nauczyciela magii”. Żaden prawdziwy czarodziej ani żadna prawdziwa czarownica nie odważyli się odpowiedzieć na to wezwanie, bo wszyscy ukrywali się przed Brygadą Łowców Czarownic. Znalazł się jednak pewien sprytny szarlatan, niemający w sobie ani krzty mocy magicznej, który zwietrzył w tym sposobność łatwego wzbogacenia się i przybył do pałacu królewskiego, oznajmiając, że jest czarodziejem obdarzonym niezwykłą mocą. Zaprezentował kilka prostych sztuczek, co utwierdziło głupiego króla w przekonaniu, że przybysz jest wybitnym czarodziejem, więc został natychmiast mianowany Naczelnym Wielkim Czarownikiem i Osobistym Mistrzem Królewskim. Szarlatan zażądał od króla opasłego worka złota, aby zakupić różdżki i inne magiczne akcesoria. Zażądał też kilkunastu wielkich rubinów, które miały być niezbędne do rzucania zaklęć uzdrawiających, i paru srebrnych kielichów do przechowywania eliksirów. Głupi król spełnił jego żądania, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Szarlatan ukrył owe drogocenne przedmioty w swoim domu i powrócił na pałacowe błonia. Nie wiedział, że obserwowała go pewna stara kobieta, która mieszkała w szopie na skraju pałacowych błoni. Miała na imię Mara i była praczką, dbającą o czystość, wonność i biel królewskiej pościeli. Zerkając spoza schnących na słońcu prześcieradeł, dostrzegła, że szarlatan zerwał dwie gałązki z jednego z drzew w królewskim parku i zniknął w pałacu. Szarlatan wręczył jedną z gałązek królowi i zapewnił go, że jest to różdżka o niezwykłej mocy. - Będzie jednak działać tylko wtedy – dodał – gdy staniesz się jej wart. Każdego ranka szarlatan i głupi król wychodzili na pałacowe błonia, gdzie wymachiwali różdżkami i wykrzykiwali różne „zaklęcia”, które oszust wymyślał na poczekaniu. Był na tyle sprytny, że co jakiś czas zadziwiał króla nowymi sztuczkami, utwierdzając w przekonaniu o swoich wyjątkowych uzdolnieniach magicznych i o mocy różdżek, które kosztowały tyle złota. Pewnego ranka, gdy szarlatan i głupi król wymachiwali różdżkami, podskakiwali w kółko i wyśpiewywali bzdurne rymowanki, do uszu króla dobiegło głośne rechotanie. To praczka Mara obserwowała ich przez okienko swojej szopy i zanosiła się tak gromkim śmiechem, że wreszcie nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i padła na podłogę, tarzając się ze śmiechu. – Muszę chyba wyglądać niezbyt godnie, skoro ta stara praczka tak się zaśmiewa na mój widok! – rzekł ze złością król, po czym przestał podskakiwać i wymachiwać gałązką. – Mam już dosyć tych nieustannych ćwiczeń! Magu, powiedz mi, kiedy będę mógł rzucać prawdziwe zaklęcia na oczach moich poddanych? Szarlatan próbował udobruchać swojego ucznia, zapewniając, że już wkrótce będzie potrafił dokonywać niezwykłych magicznych wyczynów. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, jak boleśnie ugodził króla rechot Mary. – Jutro – rzekł król – zaprosimy wszystkich dworzan, aby ich zadziwić moją magiczną mocą! Szarlatan zrozumiał, że nadszedł czas, by zabrać swoje skarby i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. – Niestety, wasza królewska mość, to niemożliwe! Zapomniałem powiedzieć waszej królewskiej mości, że jutro muszę się udać w daleką podróż… – Jeśli opuścisz pałac bez mojej zgody, czarowniku, psy mojej Brygady Łowców Czarownic szybko cię wytropią i rozerwą na kawałki! Jutro rano będziesz mi towarzyszył, gdy będę rzucał potężne zaklęcia na oczach moich dworzan, a jeśli ktokolwiek parsknie śmiechem, zostaniesz pozbawiony głowy! Król powrócił pośpiesznie do pałacu, pozostawiając szarlatana drżącego ze strachu. Pomimo całego swojego sprytu poczuł się zgubiony, bo nie mógł uciec, a dobrze wiedział, że nie pomoże królowi mocą magiczną, której żaden z nich nie posiadał. Szukając upustu dla swojego gniewu i strachu, podszedł do domku praczki Mary. Zajrzawszy przez okienko, zobaczył staruszkę siedzącą przy stole i polerującą różdżkę. W kącie stała drewniana balia, w której same się prały królewskie prześcieradła. Szarlatan natychmiast pojął, że Mara jest prawdziwą czarownicą i że ta, która była sprawczynią jego kłopotów, może go również z nich wyciągnąć. – Wiedźmo! – ryknął. – Drogo mnie kosztował twój rechot! Jeśli mi pomożesz nie doniosę, że jesteś czarownicą, i to cię nie rozerwą na strzępy królewskie psy! Stara Mara uśmiechnęła się i zapewniła, że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby mu pomóc. Szarlatan kazał jej ukryć się w krzakach, kiedy król będzie dawał pokaz swych magicznych zdolności na oczach całego dworu, i po cichu rzucać prawdziwe zaklęcia zamiast niego, oczywiście bez jego wiedzy. Mara zgodziła się, ale zadała szarlatanowi jedno pytanie: – A jeśli król spróbuje rzucić zaklęcie, którego Mara nie jest w stanie rzucić? Szarlatan roześmiał się drwiąco. – Twoja znajomość magii dorównuje wyobraźni tego głupca, a nawet ją przewyższa – zapewnił czarownicę i powrócił do zamku dumny z własnej przebiegłości. Następnego ranka na pałacowych błoniach zgromadzili się książęta i baronowie z całego królestwa w towarzystwie swoich małżonek. Król, z szarlatanem u boku, wkroczył na zbudowane specjalnie podium. – Najpierw sprawię, że zniknie kapelusz tej damy! – zawołał, celując różdżką w małżonkę jakiegoś barona. Ukryta w krzakach Mara szybko wycelowała swoją różdżkę w kapelusz owej damy, który natychmiast zniknął. Po błoniach poniósł się pomruk zdumienia zgromadzonego tłumu, a potem oklaski i wiwaty na cześć uradowanego króla. – A teraz sprawię, że ten koń pofrunie! – zawołał król, wskazując różdżką na własnego wierzchowca. Mara szybko wycelowała różdżkę w rumaka, który wzbił się wysoko w powietrze. Tłum był jeszcze bardziej zdumiony i jeszcze głośniejsze były wiwaty na cześć króla-czarodzieja. – A teraz… – zaczął król, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu nowego pomysłu, gdy nagle z tłumu wybiegł kapitan Brygady Łowców Czarownic i zawołał: – Wasza królewska mość, dziś rano Szabla zdechła po zjedzeniu trującego muchomora! Niech wasza królewska mość przywróci jej życie! Wystarczy jedno machnięcie, po czym wniósł na podium martwe ciało największego z krwiożerczych psów ze sfory tropiącej czarownice. Głupi król machnął różdżką i wycelował nią w martwą sukę. Ukryta w krzakach Mara nawet nie uniosła swojej różdżki, tylko się uśmiechnęła. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie ma takiego zaklęcia, które mogłoby przywrócić komuś życie, obojętne, czy człowiekowi, czy zwierzęciu. Kiedy pies nawet nie drgnął, w tłumie najpierw rozległy się szepty, a potem wybuchły głośne śmiechy. Dworzanie zaczęli podejrzewać, że pierwsze dwa wyczyny króla były zwykłymi sztuczkami. – Dlaczego to nie działa?! – ryknął król do szarlatana, który nie stracił głowy. – Tam, wasza królewska mość, o, tam! – krzyknął szarlatan, wskazując na krzak, w którym ukryła się Mara. – Ach, widzę ją, widzę tę przeklętą czarownicę, to ona tłumi twoją magiczną moc swoimi złośliwymi zaklęciami! Łapać ją! Mara wybiegła z krzaka, a Brygada Łowców Czarownic natychmiast puściła się za nią w pogoń. Spuszczone ze smyczy psy pomknęły, ujadając i wietrząc jej krew. Nagle jednak znikła im z oczu za grzbietem niskiej skarpy, a kiedy król, szarlatan i wszyscy dworzanie zbiegli ze skarpy, ujrzeli sforę psów miotających się wokół pochylonego starego drzewa. – Zamieniła się w drzewo! – wrzasnął szarlatan i obawiając się, by czarownica nie przemieniła się z powrotem w kobietę i nie wyjawiła jego chytrego planu, dodał: – Trzeba ją ściąć, wasza królewska mość! Tak trzeba potraktować każdą złą czarownicę! Natychmiast przyniesiono siekierę i ścięto stare drzewo pośród głośnych wiwatów dworzan i szarlatana. Wszyscy ruszyli do pałacu, gdy nagle zatrzymał ich donośny rechot. – Głupcy! – zawołał głos Mary z pieńka, który pozostał po drzewie. – Nie można uśmiercić żadnej czarownicy i żadnego czarodzieja, przecinając ich na dwie połowy! Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, weźcie siekierę i przetnijcie na pół Wielkiego Czarownika! Kapitan Brygady Łowców Czarownic ochoczo chwycił za siekierę, ale kiedy wzniósł ją nad szarlatanem, ten padł na kolana, błagając o litość, i wyznał prawdę. Gdy go powleczono do lochu, pieniek zagdakał jeszcze głośniej niż uprzednio: – Nieszczęsny królu, przecinając czarownicę na dwie połowy, ściągnąłeś na twoje królestwo straszliwe przekleństwo! Odtąd każdą krzywdę zadaną czarownicom i czarodziejom odczujesz jako cios siekiery wymierzony w twój bok, a udręka twoja będzie tak wielka, że zapragniesz własnej śmierci! – Znakomicie – rzekł pieniek – ale jeszcze nie naprawiłeś krzywdy wyrządzonej Marze! – Uczynię wszystko, czego zażądasz, wszystko! – zawołał głupi król, załamując ręce przed pieńkiem. – Wzniesiesz na mnie posąg Mary upamiętniający biedną praczkę, żeby ci na zawsze przypominał twoją własną głupotę! Król natychmiast przyrzekł to uczynić, dodając, że zatrudni do tego najlepszego rzeźbiarza w kraju, a posąg będzie ze szczerego złota. Potem zawstydzony król i wszyscy baronowie ze swoimi żonami wrócili do pałacu. Kiedy pałacowe błonia opustoszały, z jamy między korzeniami pieńka wysunął się najpierw opatrzony bokobrodami pyszczek, a po chwili cały królik. Ściślej mówiąc, była to stara królica trzymająca w zębach różdżkę. Mara pomknęła w podskokach przez błonia i znikła gdzieś za nimi. Wkrótce na pieńku ustawiono złoty posąg praczki, którą zaczęto odtąd nazywać Czarą Marą, i od tego czasu w całym królestwie nikt już nie prześladował czarownic i czarodziejów. ''Opowieść o trzech braciach'' Byli sobie kiedyś trzej bracia, którzy podróżowali o zmierzchu. Pewnego dnia doszli do rzeki, tak głębokiej i burzliwej, że nie dało się jej przejść ani przepłynąć żywym. Bracia potrafili posługiwać się magię, więc unieśli swoje różdżki i zbudowali nad nią most, aby przejść suchą nogą. Drogę zagrodziła im jednak zakapturzona osoba, którą była śmierć. Poczuła się oszukana, bo nie było jeszcze takiego człowieka, który przeżył przeprawę przez rzekę. Udała jednak podziw i uległość przed braćmi. Zaproponowała, aby każdy z nich poprosił ją o jedną rzecz, a ona im ją da. Pierwszy brat poprosił o różdżkę, która jest potężniejsza od wszystkich różdżek na ziemi. Śmierć wycięła różdżkę z czarnego bzu i dała mu ją. Drugi brat, aby jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć śmierć, poprosił o przedmiot, który pozwoli mu przywoływać bliskich zza grobu. Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z rzeki i dała mu go. Trzeci, najskromniejszy brat, poprosił o coś, co pozwoli mu odejść z tego miejsca. Śmierć niechętnie oddała mu kawałek swojej peleryny, po czym znikneła. Pierwszy brat, za pomocą swojej różdżki pokonał czarodzieja, z którym się niegdyś spierał. Poszedł do gospody aby chwalić się swoją potęgą. W nocy ktoś zakradł się do jego pokoju i ukradł różdżkę, a dla pewności poderżnął Mu gardło. Tak śmierć zabrała pierwszego brata. Drugi brat poszedł do własnego domu. Obrócił kamień trzykrotnie w dłoni i przed nim ukazała się jego ukochana, którą miał poślubić, gdyby nie zmarła przedwcześnie. Była ona jednak zimna i cierpiąca, bowiem nie należała do świata żywych. Brat z szaleństwa odebrał sobie życie. Tak śmierć zabrała drugiego brata. Trzeciego brata śmierć szukała przez wiele lat, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Gdy ten dożył podeszłego wieku, oddał pelerynę synowi, pozdrowił śmierć i odszedł z nią, jak równy z równym. thumb|left|409px Komentarz Albusa Dumbledore W książce znajduje się wstęp oraz komentarze Albusa Dumbledore'a. Profesor zdradza w nich szczegóły ze świata czarodziejów, rozwija niektóre wątki i zwraca uwagę na istotne kwestie. Ciekawostki * Beatrix Bloxam byłą szczerą przeciwniczką Baśni Barda Beedle'a uważała, że: "Trzeba wypełnić nieskażone umysły naszych milusińskich zdrowymi, szczęśliwymi myślami, chroniąc ich słodkie dziecięce sny przed okropnymi koszmarami i pielęgnując przeczysty kwiat ich niewinności." en:The Tales of Beedle the Bard es:Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo fr:Les Contes de Beedle le Barde fi:Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinat ru:Сказки барда Бидля he:מעשיות בידל הפייטן Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling